


∞

by jaejandra



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M, Философия, игры разума, поиск предназначения, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: И все же, что такое настоящая бесконечность?Может, почитать фантастов?Или прожить 16 жизней, умноженных на бессмертие?





	∞

**Author's Note:**

> Про поиск предназначения и горящие нейроны. Немножко крови и пыли. Множко мыслей, можно подзапутаться, так что на свой страх и риск. 
> 
> Дорогой TriWiLi на день рождения. Традиция!

— Ну и где он? — недовольно спрашивает Клаус, нацеживая кровь юной боярыни в бокал. 

_Семнадцатый век, Россия, Романовы._

_Танцы, иностранцы, вино._  

— Понятия не имею, — лениво отзывается Ребекка и пригубляет из своего. — Задумал что-то? 

— _Я есть научился говорить русский, —_ выдает Коул. 

Клаус только хохочет. Научился, как же. Это он по-русски разумеет, да Элайджа со своей княжной в пятнадцатом веке… Точно ли пятнадцатом? Клауса давно подводит память, но он не хочет никому об этом рассказывать. Нейроны, как и нервные клетки, восстанавливаются, регенерируют и не думают деградировать, но все же — мыслить становится труднее с каждой секундой. 

— Не волнуйся, он появится, — заявляет Ребекка, а потом все превращается в какофонию звуков и образов. 

Богатая вечеринка — пиршество, так будет вернее — достигает пика и конца где-то под утро. 

 

 

_— Клаус? Клаус, да черт возьми, — негодует Элайджа. — Нельзя ли этим заняться в другое время и в другом месте?_

_Застигнутый врасплох Клаус беззвучно открывает кроваво-красный рот и не говорит ничего, только простыню натягивает до подбородка._

_Элайджа ничего не понимает. Элайдже достает обид, Элайдже достает предательств, но все-таки он ничего не понимает. Почему Клаус ведет себя так растерянно, будто его не должно быть тут? Будто его вообще не должно быть? Почему он прикрывает рот рукой? Да почему тут все вообще так, а не иначе? Что происходит?_

_Элайджу крутит в водовороте мыслей, и он не находит ничего лучше, чем присесть рядом._

 

 

— Ты прав, — эхом отзывается Ребекка прямиком из _восемнадцатого века, России, Екатерины II._ — Ты прав. Мы договаривались, что он не будет занозой, что он будет появляться хотя бы раз в столетие, на семейный ужин. 

— Тем более, что, — Коул отрывается от шеи знаменитой дворянки, вот же скандала-то будет, — мы вроде бы решили, если мне, конечно, не изменяет память, помочь этой несчастной стране. И как мы это сделаем? 

Клаус с усилием выдыхает, надувает щеки в непонимании и даже отрицании происходящего. 

— Допустим, мы ему просто надоели. Допустим, что это нормально и не обидно. Пожалуйста, Коул, будь умницей, не убивай ее совсем? Иначе наш последний дворцовый переворот…

— _Бысть усобица во дворе государевом и плодов не принесе, —_ замечает Хейли совсем не в тон времени. — По-видимому, историю все же нельзя переписать. 

— Спорно, — качает головой Клаус. — Спорно. Скажи мне, ты его искала? 

Хейли зябко пожимает плечами, одетая по моде двадцатого века, все-таки платья утомляют. 

— Искала. 

— А Хоуп? 

— И Хоуп тоже искала, но ей сложнее всего. Не пропадет. 

Клаус смотрит на абсолютно равнодушную Хейли, и впервые за много лет его передергивает. 

 

 

_— Элайджа._

_Клаус появляется из ниоткуда, шокированный и испуганный._

_— Элайджа, как ты тут очутился._

_Элайджа совершенно не понимает происходящего, ему кажется, будто он нашалил и вмешался не в свое дело. Будто он подвешен на тонкой нити, которая никак не оборвется и продолжает делать ему больно._

_— Элайджа, тебя нет, — говорит Клаус и вдруг начинает плакать._

_Не навзрыд, нет, но все-таки плакать._

_Еще чего! — хочет возмутиться Элайджа, но почему-то молчит._

 

 

— Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, я пришел тебя искать, — медленно тянет Клаус, рассматривая кабинет в усадьбе Элайджи. 

_Девятнадцатый век, Россия, Николай I._

Кабинет пуст и печален, полно проводков не из этого века, микросхем, что-то гудит и вибрирует, Клаус чувствует это даже не на тонких настройках. 

Элайджи нет. 

Клаус думает, что забыл о чем-то важном, просто этого всего оказалось так много, так сразу, что века смылись и стали одним большим ярким пятном. 

— Мы проиграем, — говорит Клаус. 

— Мы продолбаем эту страну к чертовой матери! — рычит Клаус. 

Но Элайджа не появляется, и Клаусу остается только вспомнить, как они, отчаявшись в очередной переход, перечитали всю фантастику и решили развлекаться уже на правах богов. 

 

_— Если я правильно помню, — заявляет Элайджа растерянному Клаусу, — когда наша Земля стала погибать, мы отправились с переселенцами. На космическом корабле. Ты забыл?_

_Клаус только моргает глазами, и Элайджа раздраженно трет лоб пальцами._

_— И там мы наблюдали интересный феномен. Нет, ни о чем не напоминает?_

_— Элайджа, тебя опоили, да? — испуганно спрашивает Клаус и тянет за рубашкой. — Погоди, я позвоню кому-нибудь, любой ведьме, да Фрее можно…_

_— Фрея не появлялась во второй раз! — отрезает Элайджа._

 

— Фрея не появляется во второй раз, — тихо скулит Клаус, не надеясь, что кто-то его услышит. 

_СССР, НЭП, двадцатый век._

Коул привычно сосет кровь у маркитантки. 

— Какая еще Фрея? — спрашивает Ребекка, и тут Клаус опрокидывает бокал вина на себя, чувствуя, как кружится голова, как плывет мир вокруг. 

Ну, все верно. Все… верно. 

Ему очень нужно найти старый кабинет в старом поместье Элайджи, просто чтобы поймать того наконец. 

 

_— Мы, — твердо заявляет Элайджа, — пронаблюдали такой феномен, как откат людей до нуля и дальнейшее развитие согласно старым учебникам истории. Разумеется, потому что на этой новой планете уже было общество. И земляне инфицировали его собой._

_Клаус мотает головой и зажимает уши руками._

_— Мы решили, чтобы не свихнуться, изменить ход истории, потому что все это было слишком похоже, ты не помнишь? Кто-то сказал, что мы попали в параллельное измерение, а я думаю, нашим генетическим кодом заражена вся Вселенная… Мы решили спасти Россию, потому что это было весело._

_Клаус тянется за телефоном._

_И тогда до Элайджи доходит._

_— Машина? Я все-таки собрал ее?_

 

Поместье, конечно, разорено, и от волшебной машины не осталось и следа. Клаус сидит и думает, когда это все наконец-то закончится. Когда они наконец-то умрут. Он вспоминает потери. Он вспоминает, что они нашли себя же, такую же дисфункциональную семью, и забрали оттуда недостающих. Клаус точно знает, что Элайджа не погибал. Что Элайджа — с первой Земли, как и он сам, поэтому так легко едет крыша. 

Клаус сворачивает голову набок и вспоминает смерть настоящей Ребекки. Смерть настоящего Коула. Клаус долго думает и все-таки вспоминает и Элайджу, погибающего у него на руках от древнего, древнего заклятья. Получается, последние несколько веков он пытался жить с другим Элайджей, с _этой Земли._

Хочется выть и рыдать. 

Но потом в комнате раздается хлопок. 

Клаус сидит на разваленной ступеньке и боится поднять взгляд. 

— Никлаус, — произносят почти над ухом. 

— Ты же фантом, уйди, — откликается Клаус. 

— Никлаус, ты всегда был слишком умен, — говорит Элайджа (кто ж еще) и вдруг дует ему в волосы. 

Клаус отшатывается, он фраппирован. 

— Это я, — ласково говорит Элайджа и пытается взять его за руку. 

Клаус не дается. 

— Это не ты, мой друг, это не ты, и Россию в этом матче мы снова проиграли. _Как и в первый раз._

— Когда я погиб? — спрашивает Элайджа почти насмешливо. 

— Когда ты… — Клаус вскакивает на ноги и смотрит на него во все глаза. — Сколько у нас было братьев и сестер? 

— Фрея не появляется во второй раз, — все еще смеется Элайджа, потом спохватывается: — Это, конечно, грустно, но я пока жив…

Клаус сметает его в объятия, чувствуя, что сам жив, что у него еще бегает по венам кровь. Он держит крепко-крепко и боится отпустить. Потому что на Земле-2 Элайджа погиб, и дальше были только его суррогаты. 

— Ну-ка расскажи мне про Фрею, — требует Элайджа, поднимая его за подбородок странным жестом, полным чувственности и удовольствия. 

— Да что рассказывать, — мотает головой Клаус. — Украденная теткой сестра, отличная ведьма, не появившаяся больше нигде, потому что…

— Потому что что? 

— Потому что она смертная. И мы вмешивались в ход событий, чтобы восстановить семью. — У Клауса мелко стучат зубы. — Мы восстанавливали семью каждый раз… и это было…

— Жестоко? — Элайджа целует его в подбородок, и Клаус все же отлетает на другой конец комнаты, напуганный донельзя. 

— Ты что… делаешь? 

— Разве не помнишь, я застал тебя за таким занятием, а потом, еще раньше… В общем, одна из твоих версий мне призналась. 

Клаус хлопает глазами, и понимает, что синапсы рвутся сверхновыми в мозгу. 

— Это парадокс, — плечами Элайджа. — И это вечность, Никки. Сначала погиб ты. Потом я построил машину времени, чтобы вернуться на нашу первую Землю. Мне не нужны были суррогаты. Неужели не помнишь? 

_Элайджа, тебя нет._

_Элайджа, тебя опоили, да?_

Перед глазами Клауса мелькают вспышки. 

— Я сделал так, что не погиб? Инструкции оставил? — спрашивает он ошарашенно. 

— Немного посложнее, но приблизительно да, — отвечает Элайджа, вечный Элайджа, одетый в костюм-тройку, красивый и правильный. — А потом ты то же самое проделал со мной. Я жив, ты просто не помнишь, потому что со временем мы пока не играли. 

Клаус уже прижимает его к стене и шепчет горячечно: 

— Может, я тебе рассказал про Фрею? Может, это все уловка, только чтобы не думать, что ты давно мертв? Может…

Элайджа держит его за шею чересчур знакомым жестом: 

— Конечно. А застал я тебя врасплох тоже, получается, по твоим рассказам. 

Он касается его губ, и паранойе Клауса, после долгих часов тоски, требуется все же полная биография Фреи, а потом все их приключения с Земли-1, просто чтобы заснуть. Элайджа смеется, Элайджа снова его целует, а потом Клаус видит шрамы на его руке, видит, как такие же проявляются медленно, зеркально, на предплечье, один за другим, шестнадцать штук, и понимает, что вечность — это не предел, но не сойти с ума как-то все-таки можно.


End file.
